Some network topologies can experience input/output (I/O) bottlenecks when there is a larger number of initiator devices and target devices than there are available communication lanes through the fabric. When either an initiator device or a target device is forced to wait for an available network connection, the I/O is forced to wait until the previously busy network connection is available. Forcing I/O transactions to wait decreases system performance.